<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Translation by Syntin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369779">Lost in Translation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntin/pseuds/Syntin'>Syntin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Magic, Pining, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntin/pseuds/Syntin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz plopped down lazily and continued “-How about we decipher these together, and when we can for sure say they’re totes safe and easy, I can cast them.” Luz waved her hand around in what Amity could only assume to be a “magic casting” gesture. </p>
<p>She smiled earnestly at the witch, the softness in her eyes expressing far more care than words ever could.</p>
<p>Amity got lost in her eyes, and for a second she forgot how to breathe. </p>
<p>She blinked. “Mm, yeah we can do that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in Translation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft rustle and swish of ancient paper flipping and turning filled the otherwise silent room. An “old book” smell wafting through the area with a hint of dust. Seemingly never-ending stacks of books covered a thousand(s)? year-old chipped table molded from the finest, thickest wood in the boiling isles.</p>
<p>Amity kicked her feet forward, mind restless and uneasy, she had begun subconsciously chewing on the back of her pen as her eyes raced through the lengthy and drawn out gibberish of old scripture she could hardly comprehend. Even with a dictionary and a book to translate, half of the text was cryptic and the other half had such elaborate phrases she wasn't sure if it was intended to be understood by any being unlucky enough to go through this mess. </p>
<p>She licked the tip of her finger and flipped to the next page, the paper crinkling and bending. These were such archaic works of literature it was a miracle she hadn’t ripped off a whole page by simply staring too hard.</p>
<p>Even being allowed to gaze upon these substantial books was usually forbidden, much less the entire section of off-limit books. However, Amity was fortunate enough to be close with one of the most respected and powerful women in the Boiling Isles, Lilith Clawthorne, leader of the emperor's coven. She usually didn't care for bragging rights but.. the emperor's coven was her dream and being given the chance to prove herself by such an esteemed woman had her jumping to the moon. </p>
<p>Asking to read through these texts was the worst mistake of her life, but these dusty books contained valuable information towards witchcraft of olden times, times when witches did magic differently, when they didn’t need the bile sack.</p>
<p> Just do it for Luz</p>
<p>Right, speaking of Luz, she has been uncharacteristically quiet for too long now.</p>
<p>The green-haired witch tapped the dense wood of the chipping table with the back end of her pen three times, hoping to catch Luz’s attention with the curt sound. No response. She cleared her throat elegantly, preparing herself to speak for the first time in what was possibly 30 minutes to an hour.</p>
<p>“Luz?” Amity recklessly pushed herself back on the chair with the tip of her toes. The only thing stopping her from falling over was the back legs of the chair which creaked irritatingly. She tilted her head to one side to catch a glimpse of Luz around the monstrous stacks of books surrounding her.</p>
<p>Luz had her nose buried in a book, brows furrowed in deep concentration, oblivious to the world around her. Amity’s golden eyes followed each minute detail on the latina’s face. Tracing from the tip of her round ears to her chin, observing the shifts in her jawline indicating she was grinding her teeth. Her gaze fell upon Luz’s lips where it became clear she had been chewing on her lower lip in agitation. </p>
<p>The side of Amity’s lips rose gradually, the smallest of smiles overtaking her usual deadpan. She hadn't even realized it occurred, nor did she notice the giggle bubbling up from her throat.<br/>
At the sound of Amity’s giggle, Luz suddenly turned her head sharply and locked eyes with the witch. Uh oh, she had been caught staring.</p>
<p>“What? Is there something on my face?” Luz questioned, her hand already rubbing the side of her cheeks. </p>
<p>Amity felt as if her face had burst into flames so with a swift movement she let her chair fall back to its previous position, opting to hide her flushed face behind a convenient stack of books. </p>
<p>“N-no, there’s nothing on your face. I just found it humorous how captivated you were by a book you claimed was ‘super-duper boring’” the thought of Luz biting her lips replayed in her head like a broken record.</p>
<p>“Well! It is, but- check this out” Luz giddily exaggerated her words.</p>
<p>Loud shuffling cut off her train of thought. Stacks of pages were pushed together and lightly tapped on some surface to neatly organize them. Luz marched over, arms overflowing with pages and books on the verge of falling.</p>
<p>Without a word, she dropped them on top of all the pages Amity had previously been working on.</p>
<p>“Wh- hey! Luz I was working on that!”</p>
<p>“Relajate, I found something waaaay cooler than-“ Luz sneaks a peak under the piles upon piles of information. “Olden witchcraft and its essentials…?” She drops them, a quizzical expression playing on her features.</p>
<p>“The basics are important!” Amity retorts, cheeks heating up. Again.</p>
<p>“Yeah but look!” Luz excitedly pointed at the diagrams and faded words decorating the decrepit paper.</p>
<p>“Spell circles.” They both uttered in unison</p>
<p>“Yeah! I found actual spell patterns and circles, if I just, I don't know… copy what's shown I can do my own magic?” Luz looked at Amity sheepishly, playing with her hands.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not! Luz we don't even know what it says, we could be summoning some uncontrollable magic. You really shouldn't be running headfirst into magic, it's a difficult and dangerous practice which takes years to master.” The rise in the green-haired witch’s voice was enough to cut off any and all thoughts of rogue magic casting.</p>
<p>Luz pouted childishly, “Aw man, you’re right, but I can't get any better if I don't do anything. So-“ She turned and took a few steps, leaving Amity’s peripherals. </p>
<p>The deafening sound of wood dragging against the floor paused Luz’s sentence and Amity found herself accompanied by another chair at her side.</p>
<p>Luz plopped down lazily and continued “-How about we decipher these together, and when we can for sure say they’re totes safe and easy, I can cast them.” Luz waved her hand around in what Amity could only assume to be a “magic casting” gesture. </p>
<p>She smiled earnestly at the witch, the softness in her eyes expressing far more care than words ever could.</p>
<p>Amity got lost in her eyes, and for a second she forgot how to breathe. </p>
<p>She blinked. “Mm, yeah we can do that.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Luz pulled out a scroll from the side of the table and paired it up against the translation book, along with a dictionary. Amity watched her carefully move things around and set up space for them to work.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I was trying to decipher this.” She pointed at a half-drawn spell pattern with several paragraphs close by. “I think it might be some sort of water spell, like maybe, moving water, or summoning water stuff like water bending from this cool show back on earth, or or-“ She got cut off by Amity reaching forward and grasping Luz’s hand by gently placing her own hand on top of hers. </p>
<p>Luz felt a shiver run down her spine and Amity moved their hands towards the text. “Right here, this says something about a puddle of water.” The latina wanted to intertwine their fingers. Her hand twitched and as she spread her fingers so Amity’s own could just slot in, the delicate hands were gone. </p>
<p>Immediately she missed the softness of her touch.</p>
<p>Luz tried not to show her disappointment. “So what do you think mittens, too dangerous for these two vigilante witches in training?” She winked and shot her witch friend two finger guns.</p>
<p>“If we can figure out how to finish it you can cast it, and don't call me that.” Amity rolled her eyes, her red cheeks betraying her seriousness.</p>
<p>“Roger that ma’am!” Luz saluted.</p>
<p>“Whos Roger?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I thiiiiink I might've gotten it down, these scrolls are really just up to interpretation at this point.” Luz finished the spell circle with her pen and tapped it.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>“Gosh darn it.” </p>
<p>Amity rose a singular brow. </p>
<p>“Maybe you’re missing a line, look it over again.” </p>
<p>“UGH, why are these so hard to understand, why can’t it be already drawn out for me!” Luz groaned in irritation and dug her fingers into her cheeks, pulling them down.</p>
<p>“Well, they activate by being tapped on right? Wouldn’t they just all activate if they were completed?”</p>
<p>“Fair point.” </p>
<p>Luz began shuffling through several papers and books, diligently overlooking their work with fiery determination in her eyes. She picked up the translated work they had done and squinted at it, scrutinizing each and every tiny detail.</p>
<p>“Usually I’d just use my phone for this kinda spell biz but for some reason when I record someone doing magic it makes my whole phone all wacky for like a week! Making the whole learning thing a lot longer than it needs to be. Never buying apple again.” Luz scoffed and muttered something about bad phone companies.</p>
<p>Amity leaned in to take a look as well and their shoulders bumped causing both of them to divert their attention to each other. Their noses just barely touched and they both gasped, feeling each other’s breaths on their faces.</p>
<p> As if burnt by scalding hot flames, Amity jumped back, her body flush from the tip of her ears to her toes. She shifted her gaze over to the side, refusing to look the latina in the eyes and bringing her hand up to cover her reddening cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I didn't mean to get so close.” Luz smelled nice… like lemons… </p>
<p>“Um, it’s alright I-“ Luz was blushing profusely. She wanted nothing more than to hide in her cat hoodie. She dropped the scroll and they both went to reach for it at the same time. Their hands touched. Amity’s pale fingers brushed against tan ones and without a second thought Luz intertwined their fingers. </p>
<p>“That one was impossible to figure out anyway, too many made-up words and squiggly lines, let’s just look for another spell.” Luz chuckled nervously, words coming out quick and breathless. She could not meet the witch’s eyes. Amity’s brain felt scrambled and warped like static tv playing endlessly in her head. </p>
<p>“Of course, there’s plenty of them around here.” She didn’t want to let go.</p>
<p>Amity could feel Luz’s eyes on her as she used her left hand to look for another scroll, never once letting go.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After so many failed attempts, one could only give up and walk away. Luz was not one of those people.</p>
<p>“This one makes fire.” She pointed at the half-finished diagram.</p>
<p>“We’ve been here for hours Luz, give it a rest.”</p>
<p>Amity didn’t want to be rude but the pace they were going at was slowly driving her up the wall. She sat back and crossed her arms, her finger starting to tap her elbow in agitation.</p>
<p>“No way! Are you hearing yourself right now? Azura would never give up like that.” </p>
<p>Amity looked her over, locking eyes with Luz. She looked so determined. So confident. So ready to fight everything the world threw against her.</p>
<p>“Just one spell Amity, please. I promise I can do this one. If I can't, you can be Azura when we read together.” At that, a smile overtook the green-haired witch’s face.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that promise.”</p>
<p>Luz hunched over and began drawing out the spell circle, head tilting over to the side ever so often to peer at the diagram shown. Amity re-examined the text and picked up the dusty book beside them on the table. Time to translate this ancient language. </p>
<p>She flipped through the book thoroughly, in search of familiar phrases and words. Her eyes raked over thousands of words worth of useless information. When something recognizable came into view her eyes shimmered in familiarity and she jotted it down.</p>
<p>Soon enough they were able to complete the pattern within the spell circle and Luz took in a sharp inhale, almost as if afraid that breathing on it would rip it to pieces. </p>
<p>Luz glanced up shyly at Amity and an appreciative smile was sent her way. This was it.</p>
<p>“Well, here goes nothing.” </p>
<p>The brunette exhaled shakily and tapped the circle with the tip of her index finger.</p>
<p>Almost immediately the paper folded in itself and floated up, a bright spark shining in the middle. The paper caught fire and burnt through the rest of it.</p>
<p>It was a small flame, tiny in comparison to what Eda could do. Tiny in comparison to what any witch in their age group could do. But that didn’t matter because Luz did it. The human was able to summon fire entirely from magic.</p>
<p>Amity caught the shocked look on Luz’s face, her mouth agape. The flame burned brightly and framed Luz’s face with a brilliant orange light in the dim room. Her eyes shone like the sun, utter awe in her features. </p>
<p>This was the most beautiful Amity had ever seen Luz. Somehow her beauty radiated far more intense than the blazing orb. The entire sight was breathtaking and all the witch could do was watch silently, appreciating every minuscule detail on Luz’s face</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh.” Luz tried speaking.</p>
<p>Amity felt lovestruck.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh oh my-“ Luz jumped up erratically, breathing heavily and smiling harder than Amity had ever seen anyone smile before. She started hopping around and whooping without a care in the world, letting out a joyous laugh for the entire library to hear.</p>
<p>“AMITY! I DID MAGIC, I REALLY DID IT! I LEARNED MY SECOND SPELL! WOWZAH!”</p>
<p>Amity followed along, grabbing both of Luz’s hands and centering her before she fell over.</p>
<p>“You did! I'm so proud of you!”</p>
<p>At that, Luz froze and locked eyes with Amity.</p>
<p>“Lu-“</p>
<p>Amity got cut off by Luz wrapping her arms around her and lifting her up in a bear hug, her lips recklessly crashing into hers. It was rushed and awkward and their teeth clashed and their noses bumped by accident. The pure excitement raving through her bones blinded her entirely and Amity froze like a deer in headlights. </p>
<p>As quick as it happened it ended and Luz dropped her as if she’d been in physical pain.</p>
<p>“I- Amity.” Luz was freaking out and broke out into a cold sweat.</p>
<p>Amity stood still, face unreadable.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry, holy crap I- I didn’t mean to I don’t know what I was thinking I'm so-“ there were tears threatening to burst at any given second. Luz ran her fingers through her hair exasperated, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>Amity was snapped out of her daze at the sight of how distraught Luz appeared. She stepped forward silently and gently cupped Luz’s cheeks in a caring manner. The latina locked eyes with the witch in front of her. She was met with the softest, most loving look she had ever witnessed on Amity’s face. </p>
<p>It sent a shiver through her spine and all she could focus on was how soft her pale hands were, how delicately she held her face, as if she’d shatter like glass at any moment. She could smell her perfume, it was addicting and Luz would do anything to get closer.</p>
<p>“Just shut up for a second.”</p>
<p>Amity leaned forward and captured Luz’s lips in a tender kiss, this one far more passionate and fond than the first. She put her all into it, every feeling of love and affection she could muster and a feeling of calm washed over them. Luz moved her hands to Amity’s waist and grinned, a giggle escaping her mouth during the kiss.</p>
<p>They both pulled away, smiling ear to ear. </p>
<p>“Wowzah…”</p>
<p>Amity snorted, breaking out into a giggling fit. </p>
<p>“Really? That's what you have to say?” She bumped into Luz teasingly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, facing away to hide her ever-growing blush. </p>
<p>“Oh man you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Me too.”</p>
<p>Amity squeezed Luz’s hands and pulled her in again for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>